


Like Real People Do

by thelonelywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Duelling, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Rumors, Sharing a Bed, Some Plot, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a hand holding hex. And things... well, things escalated from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow, I've been gone for awhile, haven't I? I have a lot to say but I'll keep things short. Or, well, I'll try. I kind of just phased out of writing fanfiction for awhile, I just didn't feel like writing so I didn't really force myself. But lately, I've been feeling the need to write fanfiction. I know that a lot of you subscribe to me for Destiel but I tried to write a Destiel fic and it just didn't work? I just felt more comfortable writing something with my babes Draco and Harry. And this is the first fic I've written in a long time so it might be a bit of a train wreck and when I wrote it I had an idea for a plot but then I kept adding things so it turned out to be a little too long and a little unnecessary... whoops. Anyways, I hope that some of you like it at least, just don't hate me if it's not the best!!! (Oh, also, the title is based off that Hozier song, 'Like Real People Do'!)

It was all Ron’s fault to begin with, purely Ron’s fault. Neither Harry, nor Draco were at fault. At all. Alright, maybe it was a little bit of their fault. Or a lot. But that doesn’t matter.

It had all started on the Quidditch Pitch where what was supposed to be a harmless pickup game was being played. It had originally started with Gryffindors but then some Slytherins found their way in in classic Slytherin fashion, wanting to join in on the game in hopes of winning. And things were getting a little competitive to be fair, but it was nothing unusual. Harry was enjoying being out on his broom again, it was a nice break from his studies, it was a nice distraction. And when he noticed that Draco was mounting a broom, glancing over at him with that stupid Draco smirk, he tried not to let Draco become the distraction.

Everyone was back for their Eighth Year at Hogwarts and though feelings of the War still lingered along with the losses, there were some things that didn’t change. Harry thought that with Draco’s family falling apart and with the court cases for the whole Death Eater ordeal that it would be enough to expel the petty rivalry they had faced throughout nearly all their years at Hogwarts. But, apparently not. 

At first, Draco seemed a little mellow, a little less poncy but still a prat. Harry thought that he would keep his distance but obviously he was wrong. As they weeks and months went by Draco became a little more brave when it came to Harry, shooting him lovely sneers and looks, bumping shoulders in the hallways, rude comments, regular Draco things. Harry would never admit it, but it was almost comforting to have Draco almost back to normal. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it was just… solace to have Draco back to the prick he was. So, Harry wasn’t too surprised when Draco decided to knock Harry off his broom when the two were reaching for the Snitch. 

Harry toppled to the ground that was fairly hard due to the last frost whilst Draco smirked, Snitch in hand as he landed. 

“Oh, sorry Potter, total accident,” Draco said as he landed, no trace of apology in his tone. Harry sat up and glared at Draco. 

“Total accident my arse, that was completely intentional,” Harry replied, watching out of the corner of his eye as Ron and Hermione began walking towards the field.

“Well, what can you do, not my fault you have terrible balance,” Draco sighed as he examined the Snitch in his hand. Harry began to get up, feeling the familiar feeling of heat in his stomach that he got when Draco did something completely idiotic. 

“Malfoy, I swear to God,” Harry grit out as he got up, noting the fact that he was going to be quite sore the next day.

“You swear what? What do you suppose you’ll do?” Draco inquired, tone goading. Harry grit his teeth. His day had been shit to begin with, Draco was easily getting on his last nerve. 

“I’m not afraid to hex you, you know,” Harry told Draco who raised an eyebrow, slight smirk on his lips.

“I’d like to see you try,” Draco said cooly. And Harry knew that he was being just a tad bit childish but he pulled out his wand anyways. Draco glanced at it and his smirk grew. “Oh, really, Potter, you think you’re actually going to-” But then Harry pointed his wand at Draco and in a second Draco had his wand pointed at Harry. 

“Harry, don’t do anything stupid,” Hermione said as she and Ron jogged up to both Draco and Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco and Draco cocked his head a little. 

“Yes, Potter, don’t do anything stupid,” Draco added. And Harry’s last nerve snapped as he shot an ‘expelliarmus’ Draco’s way. Draco was quick though and shot a hex Harry’s way so that two jets of light hit each other and exploded right in the middle. Draco immediately shot another one that Harry dodged then counteracted. Draco grinned. “Oh, come on, you’re not even trying,” he told Harry who only shot another curse Draco’s way that was narrowly avoided. And it was apparent that neither boy was going to stop so Ron decided that he would intervene before something terrible happened. So Ron pulled out his wand and shot a hex between them, hoping to stop things once and for all. But it did quite the opposite.

Three streams of light met in the middle in a loud spark of lights before Harry flew towards Draco, the two falling to the ground with a grunt.

It took a moment before both Harry and Draco realized that they were tangled together and when they did Draco spoke up right away. “Get off of me,” he growled to Harry who laid atop of him. Harry shot a glare at Draco who returned it as Harry began to stand; but then something stopped him. 

Harry found that as he began to stand up his right hand was interlaced with Draco’s. When he stood he gave a painful tug on Draco’s arm eliciting a noise from Draco who looked up at Harry.

“What the fuck are you doing? Let go of me,” Draco said, trying to yank his hand away from Harry’s. Harry grit his teeth, trying to pull his hand away.

“I. Can’t,” he managed as he tried his hardest to unlace their fingers.

“Ow!” Draco exclaimed when Harry gave a sharp tug of his arm. Harry blinked down at their hands and then looked over at Ron and Hermione. 

“Uh oh,” Hermione said as she glanced between the two of them.

“What?” Harry inquired quickly.

“I think that when Ron tried to interact with you guys it interacted with the hexes you were throwing at each other,” Hermione told them as Draco rose from the ground. 

“So what is this, some hand holding hex?” Draco inquired. 

“Most likely,” Hermione said.

“Well, can’t you undo it?” Harry inquired. Hermione pursed her lips and pulled out her wand, whispering the countercurse for it. Both Harry and Draco tried to pull free but nothing happened. Harry gave Hermione an alarmed look. “Why isn’t it working?” he questioned.

“I think that the fact that all three of you were trying to do something at once made it more powerful. It might last a little longer than usual,” she explained. 

“Well how long is a little longer than usual?” Harry asked cautiously. Hermione chewed on her lip.

“A few days maybe.”

“A few _days_?” Draco repeated, his voice incredulous and just the slightest bit higher than usual. Hermione nodded. Draco huffed a breath of laughter. “No, no, I am not staying connected to this twat for a few days,” he said, earning a look from Harry. “There has to be a way you can reverse it,” he went on.

“I can check some books but you’ll have to wait it out,” Hermione told them. 

“What are we supposed to do in the meantime?” Harry inquired, though he most likely knew the answer. Hermione shrugged, a sympathetic look on her face.

“Just, continue on with what you would normally do.”

\---

“Your hand is sweaty,” Draco said airily as the two climbed hand in hand towards the Castle.

“How do you know it’s not your hand that’s sweaty?” Harry shot back. Draco pursed his lips.

“Because I am not an _ape_ and I do not sweat profusely,” Draco replied, tilting his chin up just the slightest. 

“You know, I might have to hold your hand but I’ve got one hand free and I can still punch you in the face,” Harry told Draco who simply rolled his eyes. There was a silence that fell over them for awhile after that, just the slightest bit awkward but fairly calm, at least for them. But, of course it couldn’t stay that way for long because Draco spoke up. 

“You stink, y’know,” Draco told Harry who then came to the halting conclusion that he couldn’t exactly take a shower unless Draco was… right next to him. Great.

“Would you like to join me in the shower then?” Harry proposed sarcastically. Draco's eyes widened a bit as the realization that had just hit Harry hit him.

“Dear God no!” Draco said with a little too much enthusiasm that caused Harry to glance over at him with a raised eyebrow. To Harry’s amazement Draco was blushing just the slightest as he cleared his throat. “Right, well, just put on some cologne or something, anything but what you smell like now,” Draco went on, wrinkling his nose. And then another realization hit Harry.

“One of us is also going to take a piss at one point or another,” Harry added. Draco glared over at him. And then one last realization hit Harry. “Oh, and I suppose you’re sleeping on the floor tonight, I’ll sleep in the bed?” 

Draco blinked before huffing a breath of laughter, shaking his head. “Oh, I am not sleeping on the floor,” he informed Harry.

“Would you like to join me in bed then?” Harry inquired. Draco blushed even more.

“No,” Draco snapped in response. “I am not sleeping in the same bed as you and I am not sleeping on the floor,” Draco stated firmly.

“Whose dorm are we sleeping in? I mean it’s up to you, it’s your floor,” Harry went on.

“Potter. I am not sleeping on the fucking floor,” Draco told Harry. Harry let out a sigh.

“Alright, fine. We’ll take turns. I sleep on the floor tonight, you sleep on the floor tomorrow and so on. Person who sleeps on the floor chooses the dorm,” Harry bargained. Draco snorted.

“Oh no, there is no way that you are sleeping in my bed. I sleep in my bed, you sleep in your bed. No choosing just… logic. Basic logic,” Draco told Harry who figured it was fair enough that they got to sleep in their own beds, even though he definitely wasn’t fond of the idea of sleeping on the floor of the Slytherin dorm. But it was much better than getting in bed with Draco… right?

\---

The two managed to change clothes with the help of a few spells and the rule of no turning around. Everything was going alright noting the situation. Both boy seemed to want to keep quiet which was nice for both of them. But at dinner things took a turn.

“I can’t believe I’m walking into the Great Hall like this,” Draco grumbled under his breath as he adjusted his robes. 

“Yeah, you’re not alone,” Harry huffed. Reluctantly the pair walked through the doors, both blushing just the slightest as immediately Harry started towards the Gryffindor table and Draco towards the Slytherin table. And then the quite literal painful realization hit them when they yanked on each other’s arms hard enough to elicit a yelp from Draco and a grunt from Harry that they couldn’t quite go different ways because they were quite literally bound together. 

The force of their arms going the opposite way tugged them back together so that Harry bumped into Draco who stumbled backwards, Harry following as they both tried to regain their balance. 

“Watch it, Potter,” Draco grumbled.

“Hey, you watch it,” Harry replied indignantly. 

“Draco, what exactly are you doing?” a voice interrupted them. Harry looked up to see Pansy Parkinson giving him a once over, then looking over at Draco with a raised eyebrow. Draco sighed.

“The Weasel was kind enough to fuck up a duel between Harry and I and now we’ve been hit with a hand holding hex. Except it’s going to last a little longer than usual,” Draco explained with exasperation. Pansy nodded, looking amused, glancing between Harry and Draco. 

“Well, you two make a lovely couple,” she teased, causing a blush to rise on both Harry and Draco’s faces, though with Draco’s pale skin it was much more easier to see. 

“Pansy, I would expect much more sympathy from you at the realization that I’m chained to this git for a prolonged period of time,” Draco grit out.

“Hey! Y’know, I’m not too happy about this either, you aren’t exactly my favorite person,” Harry told Draco who smiled sweetly over at him.

“Oh, really? Well, I was under the impression that you quite liked me, Potter. I mean I’m quite attractive, witty-”

“Oh, sod off, Malfoy,” Harry groaned.

“Trust me, I wish that I could,” Draco sighed back. Pansy let out a sigh too. 

“Well, where do you two plan on sitting then?” she inquired. Draco and Harry looked at each other, pausing. 

“I’m not sitting with the Weasel and Granger.”

“And you think I’ll just sit at the Slytherin table?” Harry shot back.

“If you have half a brain,” Draco replied. Harry took a breath.

“Listen, if I’m sleeping on the floor tonight, I should get something. So, I get to choose where we sit, and we’re sitting at the Gryffindor table,” Harry reasoned.

“Oh, you two aren’t sleeping in the same bed?” Pansy teased, holding back a giggle. Harry looked away, blushing and Draco blushed even harder.

“Pansy, shut up,” Draco grit out. “Fine, we’ll sit at your table,” he went on. “But I’m not happy about this I’ll have you know.”

“Yes, well, I’m not happy with any aspect of this so can we just get on with it? Maybe Hermione has found something,” Harry proposed. Draco sighed and began to follow as Harry headed towards the Gryffindor table.

“Have fun you two!” Pansy called after them earning an over the shoulder glare from Draco.

Once Draco and Harry sat down across from Ron and Hermione, Harry immediately spoke.

“Hermione, please tell me that you’ve found something,” he said. Hermione sighed.

“Well, I’ve found something, but you won’t be too pleased with it,” she told them. 

“What is it?” Harry questioned.

“Well, it seems like there’s a counter curse for it, but you can only use it after forty-eight hours of being bound together. So you two will have to hold hands like this for tonight and then another night before you can get rid of it,” she informed them. Draco groaned and Harry did the same. “Sorry,” Hermione apologized sympathetically. Draco looked up and over at Ron, glaring.

“You know, this is all your fault. If you hadn’t tried to get in between Harry and I then none of this would have happened,” he growled. “If you had just let me defeat Harry then-”

“Woah, woah, woah, defeat? Oh you automatically think that you would have won?” Harry interrupted. Draco tilted his chin up just the slightest. 

“Of course I would have won,” he informed Harry. Harry cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Oh and what makes you think that?”

“I think it’s obvious who’s the better dueler here,” Draco sniffed. Harry gaped at him.

“I defeated Voldemort!” Harry exclaimed, earning a few turned heads his way.

“Oh and that makes you so great, you’re just so wonderful, the amazing Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Saviour, you can do anything can’t you?” Draco snapped.

“I can bloody well beat you in a duel,” Harry shot back.

“You think you’re so magnificent, Potter but you’re not,” Draco shot back, venom in his voice.

“Says you, the biggest prat at Hogwarts! Just because you’re pureblood doesn’t mean anything, just because you’re a Malfoy doesn’t mean anything, if anything it means you’re a gigantic-” 

“Okay can you two just shut up?” Hermione intervened before Harry could finish his sentence. Harry grit his teeth, glaring at Draco who looked as though he was fuming, which he was. “Listen, you two have to hold hands for just another day or so, just shut up and go on as you would normally.”

\---

What Hermione had said earlier had registered in both Draco and Harry’s mind as they headed off to bed. Still, the air between them was prickly from the fight that they had never quite finished. The two didn’t talk much as they got changed and everything. Harry’s stomach did a little flip when they got to Draco’s room. Draco said nothing as he threw some blankets and a pillow on the floor. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“So that’s it then?” Harry inquired. Draco gave him an incredulous look.

“What? Were you expecting a chocolate on your pillow?” he teased. Harry simply rolled his eyes and said nothing as he and Draco did and awkward sort of dance as Draco got under the covers of his bed and Harry found his place on the floor. Draco gave an exasperated sigh as he looked up at the ceiling. His left arm was hanging awkwardly off the bed and he knew it would be hard to sleep that way. He tugged a little as if he suspected it would do anything. Instead, he was rewarded with a tug back. Draco tugged a little harder in annoyance and in response Harry tugged equally as hard.

“Knock it off,” Harry said, trying to settle their hands in a comfortable way.

“You knock it off,” Draco growled back, tugging once more.

“I’m sleeping on the floor I’m not dealing with you trying to yank me towards you all night,” Harry told Draco who could still feel the anger from earlier bubbling inside him as he gave a particularly harsh pull of his hand. 

“Want to join me up here then Potter?” Draco grit out. Harry yanked Draco’s hand hard enough for Draco to be jostled on the bed.

“Or you could always join me down here,” Harry joked. Draco didn’t really think with replying:

“You wish.”

And for some reason Harry took that as a little strange and he paused.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he inquired and a blushing Draco who wished he had shut his mouth just tugged Harry’s hand once more in hopes of distracting him. Luckily enough it worked because Harry spoke, “Malfoy, knock it off.”

“Make me,” Draco sassed back. And, okay, Harry was apparently stronger than Draco had assumed and also more done than he had supposed because Harry then yanked Draco’s arm so hard that he fell right over the side of the bed and landed directly on top of Harry eliciting a loud grunt from Harry and an ‘oof’ from Draco.

Both of them were breathing a little heavier than usual, and though the lights were dim they could each make out the other’s features. Harry looked up at Draco, roaming his face. There was definitely no denying that Draco was attractive. And there was no denying that Harry had thought before about Draco in ways that were probably unusual for enemies to think about each other. And there was no denying for Draco that he thought that, okay, Harry was definitely not ugly or anything. And it was true that Harry possessed some qualities that were definitely not bad. 

The two stayed like that for a moment, taking in the realization of how close they were, of how they could feel the other’s breath. Draco unconsciously licked his lips and Harry caught the gesture, his stomach flipping once more. But then slowly, Draco’s brain caught up with him and he realized that he was simply laying on top of Harry and they were _enemies_ , they were _rivals_ , he _hated_ Harry, why on Earth would he want to be lying on top of such a stupid prat.

“Get off of me,” Draco growled as he made a move to get as far away from Harry as possible. 

“You’re the one on top of me!” Harry exclaimed indignantly, shoving Draco off of him as best as he could which didn’t quite work since Draco’s bed was to the right of them and Draco’s left hand was connected to Harry’s right so when Harry tried to push Draco away he rolled onto his side and crushed his arm as his other arm twisted in a way it wasn’t supposed to. “Fuck!” Harry hissed as he yanked Draco’s arm towards him and rolled him over a bit eliciting a yelp from Draco. The two paused, laying on the floor and simply collecting themselves. “This isn’t working,” Harry stated.

“Potter, you’re a genius. I had no idea,” Draco joked dryly. Harry grit his teeth and closed his eyes.

“Malfoy, get back up on your bed and if you pull on my arm one more time I can promise you that I will hex you the second our hands break apart,” Harry grit out. Draco sighed and made a move to get up that wouldn’t hurt either him or Harry. 

Luckily enough they managed and though there was nothing comfortable about their situation the two both fell asleep. Eventually.

\---

At breakfast the two sat at the Gryffindor table once more with minimal grumbling from Draco.

“So, are we going with your schedule or mine? We can go with mine today and yours tomorrow, we have Potions together anyways,” Harry trailed off as Draco picked at his breakfast. 

“Works for me,” Draco simply replied, still a little shaken from the night before. There was an awkward silence at the table before Ron spoke.

“Well at least you two aren’t fighting anymore,” he said. Draco snorted and Harry rolled his eyes.

“That can change in a second,” Draco mumbled.

“Well, at least you’re almost only a day away from breaking apart,” Hermione proposed. 

“A day is like five years with this git,” Draco said, glancing over at Harry who narrowed his eyes at Draco.

“Right back at you, Malfoy,” Harry grumbled before turning his focus back on his breakfast.

\---

The rest of the day went fairly well, minimal fighting on both Harry’s part and Draco’s. Things seemed to turn strangely intimate between the two. Harry noticed things about Draco that he hadn’t before and Draco noticed things about Harry that he hadn’t known of before. They got on each other’s nerves, though they tried to avoid fighting as much as possible. And when they went to bed, Harry was quite surprised with how complacent Draco was being. Of course there was the snide remark here and there about sleeping on the floor but there was no arm tugging which was quite nice.

Harry had fallen asleep and he figured Draco had too but he awoke to the feeling of Draco tugging on his hand. At first Harry was pissed and thought that Draco was just being a prat but then he looked over the side of the bed and saw Draco tossing and turning, still asleep. Harry figured he was having a dream but then he heard Draco let out a faint whimper. And Harry almost panicked because he was not going to deal with Draco and his wet dreams but then he realized as another whimper came out and Draco’s breathing picked up that he wasn’t having a good dream, he was having a bad dream. Harry didn’t quite know what to do but he figured waking Draco up was best.

“Draco,” Harry hissed, pulling lightly on Draco’s hand. Draco’s name felt strange on Harry’s lips. They never called each other by their first names, only by their last names. “Draco,” Harry said a bit more insistently, tugging once again on Draco’s arm. Draco startled a bit, and Harry watched as he blinked his eyes open. Harry simply stared down at him for a moment before Draco murmured a weak, 

“What?”

“You were, um, were you having a nightmare?” Harry inquired. Draco squinted up at him.

“Why do you care?” Draco questioned. 

“I just, you were tugging on my hand and um, making noises,” Harry told Draco who immediately turned beet red and prayed that the dim lights would hide it. Draco looked away from Harry, unsure of what exactly to say. After a moment’s pause, Harry spoke up quietly. “I get them too, the nightmares,” he said. Draco swallowed and turned back to Harry.

“You do?” he asked softly. Harry nodded. “About the War?” he went on. Harry nodded again. Draco turned away again.

“They’re nothing to be ashamed of,” Harry said. 

“I never said I was ashamed,” Draco snapped. There was a pause in the air. 

“Well, I just wanted to, y’know, let you know that you aren’t alone. The War fucked a lot of us up,” Harry informed Draco who felt something twist in his stomach. “You can go back to sleep now,” Harry said softly. Draco pulled lightly on his hand.

“Harry, wait.”

The sound of his name on Draco’s lips made something inside of Harry jump.

“Yeah?

“You won’t… tell anyone, right?” Draco inquired. He paused. “It’s just that, I haven’t told anyone, I don’t want anyone knowing, y’know…” Draco trailed off. 

“I won’t tell anyone. I promise,” Harry told Draco softly. Draco let out a breath of air.

“Thank you.” 

And then there was this pause wherein neither of them really spoke. And Draco started thinking of how ironic it was that Harry Potter himself was the first one to hear about his nightmares. And Draco started thinking about the War and about everything he did and he thought to himself in his still somewhat sleepy brain that maybe there was a way he could help the nightmares go away, something that he had been thinking of doing for a long time but never could quite manage. 

“Harry?” Draco said softly, wondering if he had fallen back asleep. But, Draco was met with an answer.

“Yeah?”

“I, um, I’m sorry,” Draco said in nearly a whisper. The words worked their way through Harry who nearly choked. Draco Malfoy? Apologizing? Was the world ending again?

“What?” Harry questioned.

“Don’t make me say it again,” Draco sighed. Another pause ran through the air.

“What are you sorry about?” 

“You know,” Draco replied softly. Harry said nothing and Draco knew that he would have to expand upon the subject though he didn’t exactly want to. “The War. Everything, everything I did, everything I didn’t do,” Draco explained. Harry just paused, a little unsure of how to take it in. He had never imagined Draco saying anything close to sorry. But now here it was. 

“You’re… sorry,” Harry said, digesting the words. Draco rolled his eyes.

“Yes, that’s what I’ve said, isn’t it?” 

Harry huffed a breath of laughter. “Yeah, no, it’s just I never thought that you would apologize,” Harry mused.

“I’ve changed,” Draco said quietly. Harry paused, raising an eyebrow. This apology was wonderful and everything but Draco? Changed? That seemed unlikely.

“You still seem like a prat to me,” Harry mumbled.

“Yeah well you’ve still got your whole hero complex,” Draco said, gesturing his free hand towards Harry.

“Oh, I have a hero complex do I?” Harry inquired. 

“You’ve always had one,” Draco grumbled. 

“Yeah, well take a look at yourself,” Harry told Draco who raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, you think I have a hero complex too?” Draco questioned.

“Something of the sort.”

“I’m not the one who puts himself up on a pedestal,” Draco shot back. 

“Oh, that’s rich coming from you,” Harry told Draco.

“Listen, I’ve just apologized so can’t you just take it and we can be through with this?” Draco inquired.

“Draco, I’m glad that you apologized and everything but you know that that doesn’t make everything better,” Harry informed Draco who sneered. 

“Yeah, well, it changes something, okay? I’m not the same as I used to be. I’ve picked out my flaws and I regret things, my actions.”

“It only changes so much. You know you still think you’re the best person on Earth.”

“Says you! The Boy Who Lived, the Saviour! You think you’re everything,” Draco exclaimed. 

“Why are you so caught up in this? Why do you think I’m like that? I’m not, okay, you are! In all these years that I’ve known you I’ve had to deal with your bragging and ranting about what you have, about how you’re so much better than me,” Harry went on. Draco scoffed, tugging unconsciously at Harry’s arm.

“If only the World knew what a fucking _prick_ you are,” Draco growled as Harry tugged back on Draco’s arm. “Potter, I swear to fucking God if you don’t stop that,” Draco began as he yanked once more on Harry’s arm. Harry tugged back hard enough for Draco to jolt where he was on the floor. 

“Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do, Malfoy, what exactly are you-” But then Harry was cut off as Draco yanked Harry completely off the bed and rolled him over pinning him down to the floor.

Draco’s breathing was quickened, his eyes just the slightest bit wide as he looked down at Harry who was utterly entranced, glancing at a stray piece of blonde hair that was falling in front of Draco’s face. Harry smirked with a breathless laugh.

“Planning on breaking my nose again, Malfoy? Going to hex me? You’ve got your dominant hand, where’s your wand?” Harry questioned. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Draco growled in a way that made Harry’s stomach flip. And Harry didn’t really think before he spoke, he just spoke the first thing that came to mind.

“Make me.”

And there was this pause full of electricity where Draco blatantly stared down at Harry’s lips and Harry stared back up at Draco’s eyes that were wide, pupils wide too. And Harry really should have have seen it coming but somehow when Draco surged forwards, slotting their mouths together in a rough way that was somehow so loving, Harry felt a sort of surprise he hadn’t felt in awhile. 

Harry made a soft sound of surprise into the kiss as Draco pressed their lips together fiercely and flawlessly. And he lingered like that, closed lips, somehow chaste before he pulled away. When he did he was breathing even more heavily and so was Harry. Harry’s brain was kind of malfunctioning at the fact that Draco fucking Malfoy just kissed him. And Draco’s brain wasn’t quite working right either since he just kissed Harry fucking Potter. And the two just sat there, breathing heavily, searching each other’s faces. 

“You just kissed me,” Harry said dumbly, as though that would make things easier to comprehend. 

“You kissed me back,” Draco jumped in as though he wanted to defend himself in case Harry was against the fact that Draco had kissed him. He was far from it, however. Harry grinned a little, a little glint in his eyes.

“I thought that you said I was the biggest fucking prick on Earth. Thought you hated me,” Harry supposed.

“I do,” Draco immediately snapped. Harry raised an eyebrow. 

“Why’d you kiss me then?” Harry inquired. Draco blushed, his cheeks turning a little redder than they already were. 

“Why’d you kiss back? You’re the one who was on about how I put myself up on a pedestal,” Draco said incredulously. 

“Well, you do,” Harry told Draco who glared down at Harry. 

“You do too.”

“So we’re having this fight again but with me on the floor and you straddling me?” Harry questioned. Draco sighed. 

“We could… stop fighting?”

“You’re a genius, Malfoy, truly.”

“Shut up.”

“Want to make me again?”

\---

The next morning Harry awoke to Draco with his back curled to Harry’s stomach, the two awkwardly cramped on Harry’s bed yet still somehow comfortable enough for both to sleep well. The night before nothing too excited had happened, just some snogging before Harry relented in letting Draco sleep up in the bed with him. Harry didn't quite know what to make of the situation at hand. Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, Harry’s rival from their First Year at Hogwarts, the biggest prat at Hogwarts. And Harry had just snogged the life out of him before inviting him up into his bed. Harry was going crazy.

But something felt… right about the situation. Harry couldn't deny that he had thought about Draco in certain… ways that aired on the side of romantic. And a little sexual. And okay there was the occasional dream here and there. And now that he had Draco like this, things just felt… good. They felt very good.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when Draco stretched in his arms with a groan, likely from the awkward and cramped position the two had slept in.

“You awake?” Harry inquired softly. 

“Yeah,” Draco responded simply and sleepily. There was a pause between them wherein they both listened to the sound of each other’s breathing. And Harry felt a bit awkward almost since he knew that he would have to continue holding Draco’s hand for most of the day and now there was this thing between them, the fact that they had kind of possibly admitted that they didn't exactly hate each other. So, Harry sighed and spoke up.

“Last night, um, what we did, you, would you, um, maybe want to do that again? Y’know, after we get our hands back to ourselves?” Harry proposed. Draco's stomach flipped at the mere thought of kissing Harry again. But he didn't want to seem too eager or anything, it wasn't like he was desperate. Or anything.

Draco shifted in Harry’s arms.

“Maybe,” he said, trying to sound as if he was just the slightest bit interested; but not too interested. He didn't want to sound too interested. Even though the truth was he was dying to get his lips back on Harry’s again. Draco had learned with great surprise and great happiness that Harry was quite the kisser. Gentle but not too gentle. Perfect. 

Harry chewed on his lip a little. He was dying to get his mouth on Draco's too. But he didn't want to sound too desperate either so he simply replied: 

“Well, we can, um, figure something out.”

-A Month Later-

Draco’s breath hitched as Harry pressed forwards, the act pushing their bodies together, Draco’s back to the wall of the broom cupboard him and Harry had found. Before Draco could even get a word in edgewise Harry’s lips were on his, hot and persistent, enough to make Draco melt, a soft moan echoing between them. Draco wasted no time parting his lips and coaxing Harry’s tongue into his mouth. He could feel Harry’s hand sliding around his waist to the small of his back, pulling Draco as close to him as he could possibly get. Draco’s hands snaked up to Harry’s shoulders, one hand cupping the back of his neck, fingers pressing into him. The kiss grew a little more frantic, messy as Harry gave an experimental grind of his hips towards Draco’s, feeling Draco’s half hard cock pressing into his hip. Draco let out another moan, hips thrusting forwards to meet Harry’s.

Harry pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, trailing kisses down Draco’s jaw and neck as Draco bared his neck with a breathless sigh.

“You better make this quick, I was late for class last time and lost ten House points,” Draco managed weakly as Harry gave a slow, exaggerated grind of his hips. Harry simply hummed in response, sucking a mark onto the pale skin of Draco’s neck. Draco let his head loll back against the wall, his eyes fluttering shut. Harry always did like to pay attention to Draco’s neck, he had quite the affinity for it. If Draco hadn’t used a spell to get rid of them every time, he'd be covered in lovebites constantly. Because him and Harry were at it constantly. 

Ever since the hand holding hex had worn off Draco and Harry found themselves messing around wherever they could find at nearly every chance they got. It hadn’t gotten too serious, just handjobs and blowjobs and desperate rutting against each other. It was enough for them however. No one knew, at least to their knowledge. And for now that was good, that was enough.

Harry groaned into Draco’s neck, teeth digging into the sensitive skin there. Draco gave a little gasp, hips twitching forwards and fingers digging into the skin of Harry’s neck. Harry was usually gentle with Draco but there were days when Harry was a little rough. Draco relished in those days. 

Draco felt Harry’s hand come down, palming his now fully hard cock through his robes. Draco thrusted up into the friction of it, letting loose a low whine that had Harry groaning once more. Draco always did make the most glorious noises when they were doing something like this. And since they had cast a silencing charm he could be as loud as he wanted.

Harry gave a particularly hard grind of his hand that had Draco’s breath catching once more in the back of his throat as Harry nipped at his earlobe.

“You want me to suck you?” Harry questioned, his voice doing that thing it did when him and Draco did stuff like this, that thing that made Draco’s skin tingle. A thrill ran through Draco at the question. Harry grinned a little, nosing at the space behind Draco’s ear. “I mean you said you wanted things to be quick and you always come so quickly when I blow you,” Harry teased. 

“Oh, shut up,” Draco managed, blushing a little. 

“I’m taking that as a yes?” Harry went on and Draco nodded quickly followed by a breathy, ‘Yes’.

Harry stole one last kiss from Draco, one that was deep and soft yet somehow so fierce, enough to make Draco’s knees weak. When he pulled away Draco could feel Harry’s breath on his lips and he watched a devious grin grow on Harry’s face, Harry’s wide, lust blown eyes flicking up to Draco’s before he slowly sank down to his knees.

Harry wasted no time pulling Draco’s cock out from underneath his robes and his trousers. He gave Draco a couple of firm strokes before leaning in and licking a long, broad stripe up the underside of Draco’s cock. Draco groaned, head rolling back, lightly thudding against the wall as he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt Harry give a few more licks before he was at the head giving short, steady laps of his tongue that he knew drove Draco crazy.

Draco breathed out a curse under his breath as one hand found Harry’s hair and tugged just the slightest when Harry slowly wrapped his lips around Draco’s prick and slid onto it.

“Ohhhh,” Draco breathed out at the feeling of Harry’s mouth hot and wet and perfect wrapped around him. He felt Harry’s hand come up and grasp Draco’s hip, holding him steady as he slid up and down the length of Draco’s cock, his tongue doing things that Draco never imagined he could do. “Fuck, Harry,” Draco managed when Harry gave a particularly harsh suck that had Draco’s hips tilting forwards, thrusting just the slightest into Harry’s mouth. Harry didn’t falter though, only hummed a little, something that he knew would bring Draco closer to the edge. 

Above him, Draco could feel all his nerves lighting up, heat rushing through him, pooling in his stomach. He never imagined this, that any of this would happen, Harry Potter himself sucking him off in a broom cupboard, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. Especially when Harry Potter had a sinful fucking mouth. 

“Close,” Draco panted after a bit more of Harry’s humming and sucking and wicked moves of his tongue. The word triggered something in Harry who immediately increased his pace, knowing exactly what to do that would push Draco over the edge. Sure enough, less than a minute later Draco was letting out a long groan, hips twitching towards Harry’s mouth as he came, Harry swallowing him down until Draco was oversensitive and whimpering. 

Harry pulled off and tucked Draco back into his robes as he stood. Draco began to catch his breath, exhaling through his nose as Harry dove in for an open mouthed kiss. Draco felt himself melt into Harry once more, shoulders sagging, hands reaching out for him as he tasted himself on Harry’s tongue, something that never failed to make his spent cock twitch. 

“Did you…?” Draco began quietly when Harry pulled away. Harry shook his head and Draco felt his heart do a little leap. Of course Harry didn’t get off, he was about the most selfless person Draco knew. Even if Draco told him that he was selfish. But Draco knew that wasn’t true. Harry didn’t have to know that though. “Here,” Draco said softly as he slowly turned them so that Harry’s back was against the wall and Draco was pressed against his front. Harry let out a hitched breath when Draco reached down under his robes, undoing his trousers and pulling out his hard and aching cock. Draco brought his hand up and licked his palm a few times, getting it nice and wet before reaching back down and wrapping a firm hand around Harry’s cock. 

Harry groaned as Draco stroked him slow and steady, his eyes roaming Harry’s face. 

“Good?” Draco questioned with a little smirk because the answer was so very obvious. Harry nodded and Draco sped up his strokes, leaning in and kissing Harry languidly. Harry eagerly deepened the kiss, his hands clutching onto Draco as he made all sorts of lovely noises and hitched breaths into the kiss. And they kissed harder and harder and Draco tightened his grip and sped up his hand until Harry was muttering, ‘Close’ against Draco’s lips. Draco grinned at the word, working slender fingers expertly over Harry’s cock until Harry was tensing with a choked off groan, coming all over Draco’s hand, something that Draco didn’t mind as much as he thought he would. 

There was a moment afterwards wherein Draco leaned on Harry and Harry slumped against the wall and the two simply stayed like that, breathing heavily, sweating, hair a mess. Draco finally pulled away though as Harry tucked himself back into his robes and Draco got his wand, casting a cleaning charm over both of them. Draco sighed.

“Do you want to go out first or shall I go?” he inquired. They found over time that in order to not be too conspicuous they had to leave at different times. 

“You can go first. Wait, let me get rid of those,” Harry said, glancing at the copious bruises on Draco’s neck. Draco rolled his eyes.

“Must you always mark me up?” Draco inquired, trying to sound as if he hated having to get rid of the lovebites every time. That was a total lie, however. Draco absolutely loved when Harry paid attention to his neck. It was a weak spot for him. Harry knew this too, and he grinned a bit as he pulled out his wand.

“You love it,” he told Draco before vanishing the marks. Draco blushed a bit.

“No, I don’t,” he replied, though it was a fairly weak response. There was a pause between the two before Draco began heading for the door. “Well, I’ll see you in Potions,” he bid, but Harry spoke up.

“Draco, wait,” Harry said. Draco turned around and faced Harry in the dim light of the broom cupboard. 

“What?” Draco inquired. Harry paused, avoiding eye contact. 

“Well, it’s just we’ve been doing this for awhile and I was wondering if we’re ever gonna, y’know, tell anyone,” Harry said quietly. Draco froze. The thought of telling someone, of letting it be known that him and Harry were doing this would be… scary. Right? 

“What would we tell them?” Draco inquired slowly. Harry shrugged.

“That we’re… together I guess?” 

“Are we together?” Draco questioned. There was a silence between them. “We’re just shagging, right? I mean, it’s nothing else really,” Draco said, though he wasn’t sure that that was quite true. Something about those words didn’t feel right. And at the sound of those words made Harry’s heart sink. Shagging. Just a shag, that was him and Draco. Nothing more.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” Harry agreed, voice deflated. Draco swallowed and nodded curtly.

“Right, well, I’ll see you,” Draco said, heading for the door.

“Yeah, see you.”

\---

“Harry, are you okay? You seem down lately?” Hermione asked Harry a few weeks later in the Great Hall at breakfast. Harry looked up from his food at Hermione.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just… fine,” Harry told her, trying and failing to sound convincing. 

“You know you can tell us anything, Harry,” Hermione went on with a nod gained from Ron. Harry nodded.

“Yeah, I know. Nothing’s wrong, really, I’m fine,” Harry told them though it was far from the truth. 

Harry had thought over Draco’s words and he had promptly began avoiding Draco for the past weeks. Something just didn’t sit right with him. He didn’t want it to be just handjobs and blowjobs and nothing else. There had to be more, right? But maybe Draco didn’t want more, maybe Harry was alone in feeling the way he was feeling. After messing around with Draco like that, Harry had found that a sort of fondness had grown inside of him. Sure, Draco was still a prat and he was still obnoxious but not in a way that made Harry want to avoid him. But that was exactly what Harry was doing and Draco was making no move to change things so Harry was finding himself more and more disgruntled. Maybe Draco had gotten tired of him, maybe Draco wasn’t even that interested in him to begin with. But, that as quite the contrary, little did Harry know because meanwhile, at the Slytherin table-

“Draco, darling, you seem off, is everything alright?” Pansy asked Draco who kept glancing between the Gryffindor table and his barely eaten breakfast.

“Yes, Pansy, I’m fine,” Draco sighed back.

“Well, you don’t look too good,” Pansy went on.

“I’m fine,” Draco insisted though he was definitely not fine. Harry hadn’t initiated anything with him and it was making Draco nervous. He was still unnerved himself from their last encounter a few weeks ago where Harry had asked about them being together. Did Harry think they were together? Did he look at Draco that way? And more importantly did Draco feel the same way? Draco knew how he felt, but he didn’t want to admit it because Harry probably didn’t feel the same way, right? He hadn’t even glanced Draco’s way, he was probably tired of Draco, right? But then had been doing so well up until then. Things had been flawless. Did Draco fuck something up? Was it his fault? The whole situation gave Draco a headache. And the worst part was that he didn’t really know what to do next. He wasn’t the kind of person to bring feelings into things, and he wasn’t the kind of person to confront Harry on the matter at hand. But after another week or so he found himself missing Harry quite a lot and he also found himself missing other parts of Harry. More explicit parts. So, Draco finally did something.

Draco stood in the hallway he knew Harry walked in after one of his classes, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible as he peered over heads and searched for Harry. He found him and luckily enough for Draco, Ron and Hermione weren’t with him. Draco walked over to him, his heart beating fast.

“Potter,” he said curtly. Harry’s stomach jumped at the sudden appearance of Draco next to him and he swallowed. 

“Malfoy,” Harry replied simply.

“I’d like to talk to you.”

“Then talk.”

“It’s a private matter.”

Harry looked over at Draco who stared back. 

“We can go to the broom cupboard,” Draco suggested.

“No.”

“It’s important.”

“Draco.”

“Please,” Draco insisted, and that caught Harry’s attention because Draco nearly never said please. Harry sighed.

“Fine,” he told Draco who immediately headed off to the broom cupboard, Harry following. The two slipped inside, trying their best to go unnoticed. Once inside, Draco cast ‘Lumos’ adding a dim light to the small room. “Make this quick, I don’t want to be late for class.”

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Draco sighed. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Because I could just as easily say that you’ve been ignoring me,” Harry told Draco who felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. 

“I haven’t been ignoring you.”

“Just, what do you want to talk about?” Harry inquired though he feared he knew. Draco swallowed nervously.

“I just, haven’t seen you in a while,” Draco said quietly.

“I saw you yesterday in Potions,” Harry sighed. Draco looked away.

“You didn’t look my way.”

“Neither did you.”

“Why have you been ignoring me?” Draco asked.

“I haven’t been ignoring you,” Harry denied.

“Yes, you have,” Draco replied.

“ _You’ve_ been ignoring _me_ ,” Harry shot back. 

“Well, why didn’t you come back to me?” Draco inquired, voice raising itself.

“Oh, you think I should just come crawling back to you when you keep your distance from me?” Harry questioned, irritated.

“Well if you think I’ll come crawling back to you you’re bloody wrong,” Draco snapped without thinking. Harry’s eyes widened.

“That’s exactly what you’re doing right now!” Harry exclaimed. Draco turned red and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Listen, can you just spit out what you need to say so that this can be over with?” Harry inquired, obviously aggravated now. 

“What, so you can go back to hating me?” Draco questioned.

“I don’t hate you, it’s completely the opposite,” Harry snapped. Draco’s heart skipped a beat.

“What does that mean?” Draco inquired. It was Harry’s turn to turn red now as he looked away from Draco. 

“Nothing, forget I said anything.”

“Are you saying you have… feelings for me?” Draco questioned slowly, the words feeling foreign in his mouth. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter does it because nothing we do means anything to you,” Harry told Draco who immediately shot back,

“That’s not true.” 

Both Harry and Draco paused, looking up at each other. 

“You’re the one who said it’s just shagging,” Harry told Draco.

“Because I didn’t think that it meant anything to you,” Draco jumped in. Harry’s heart leapt into his throat.

“What?”

“It’s just, you just, we hate each other, I mean we have since forever, right? So now to, to not exactly hate you and to think that you’re not what I thought you were just doesn’t make sense, right?”

“You have feelings for me,” Harry stated plainly. Draco turned red once more, opening and closing his mouth before speaking, looking down at the floor.

“I can still hate you,” Draco mumbled weakly.

“Yeah, and I can still hate you too because you are the World’s most massive prat, the bloodiest annoying, privileged-”

“Oi!” Draco intervened as he watched Harry take a few steps closer to Draco.

“Biggest brat that I know.” Harry’s lips quirked up into a little smile. “And I think you’re fucking wonderful.” 

Draco swallowed harshly, his eyes roaming Harry’s face that was now notably closer to his.

“You, um, you do?” Draco squeaked. Harry simply nodded before giving an exaggerated sigh and turning his head.

“Too bad though because I know that you hate me with a burning passion,” Harry goaded.

“I already told you that I can still hate you and y’know… like you,” Draco mumbled. Harry turned back to Draco and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, is that so?”

Draco nodded. 

“So, you would say you have…?” Harry began, wanting to hear the words come from Draco’s mouth.

“Feelings for you,” Draco choked out. Harry nodded.

“So, I suppose we’re on the same page now? We both have feelings for each other and…”

“It’s not just, y’know, messing around. It’s more than that,” Draco added. 

“So, are we together?” Harry asked tentatively. Draco chewed on his lip. “We don’t have to tell anyone,” Harry assured him. “We can just, y’know, be together. In secret.” His lips quirked into another smile at those last words, a smile that Draco couldn’t help but mimic as he blushed and looked away. 

“I suppose we are then,” Draco agreed. The thought made him giddy. He looked back up at Harry who leaned in and kissed him, softly, slowly, and oh so tenderly. When he pulled away Draco’s knees were weak and Harry was beaming. 

“See you during Potions then?” Harry inquired. It took Draco’s brain a second to catch up with him before he nodded jerkily.

“Yes, um, Potions, right,” he managed. Harry leaned in for one last quick kiss before opening up the door and slipping out leaving Draco happier than he had been in a long long while.

-Another Month Later-

Things had been going surprisingly well for both Draco and Harry, they had been going wonderfully actually. They still agreed that they would hate each other, though that agreement was crushed by the fact that they were each equally mesmerized by the other and snogged the life out of each other at every chance they got. They tried to pretend that they were still enemies around everyone else though things seemed to calm down a little which was a curious sight for most everyone around them. No one said too much though, just relished in the fact that there were no longer any fist fights or duels to take care of on the Quidditch Pitch or in the halls. But as the weeks drew on and Harry and Draco drew closer an idea sprouted in Harry’s head that he finally had to come to terms with with Draco one day after they had just finished messing around in the broom cupboard once more.

“Draco,” Harry said, his heart beating a little faster than usual. “There’s something that I, um, wanted to talk to you about,” he went on. Draco looked over at him from where he was slumped against the wall.

“What?” Draco inquired cautiously. Harry looked down and fiddled with his hands.

“Well, we’ve been together for some time and I was just thinking that maybe you’d like to take things a little… further,” Harry proposed. Draco’s lungs seemingly shut down as he took in Harry’s words. They had done nearly everything but obviously they hadn’t done… _it_ yet. Not that Draco hadn’t thought about it before, he had definitely thought about it before, but the thought of it actually happening was almost scary. “I mean we don’t have to, obviously, it’s up to you,” Harry continued on. Draco seemed to get his lungs to work again as he looked back over at Harry.

“You’d really want to do that?” Draco inquired. Harry blushed, looking away.

“Well, yeah. I like you. A lot. You know that,” Harry told him. “I just don’t want to push things or anything. I mean, I’m fine with what we do,” Harry said. Draco took a breath and nodded.

“I think we should,” he told Harry who looked over at him hopefully. 

“You’d want to?” Harry questioned. Draco nodded. “Sure?” 

Draco rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Potter, I’m sure.”

Harry smiled at the use of his last name. They had grown accustomed to using their first names but sometimes it was nice to call each other by their last names. Harry reached out and interlaced his fingers with Draco’s. Draco’s stomach jumped, as it always did when Harry touched him. Draco looked over at Harry who was smiling softly.

“Well, I guess we’ll figure something out. Obviously we can’t manage it in here,” Harry said, looking around the small space of the cupboard. Draco snorted. “We can talk about it later if you’d like. We’ll be late for class if we don’t get out of here soon,” Harry informed Draco who straightened up, nodding.

“I think that’ll work.”

Harry smiled and gave Draco a quick kiss.

“Good. I’ll see you later.”

\---

“You know, the last time I was under this with you in my vicinity you broke my nose,” Harry pointed out as he pulled the Invisibility Cloak over his head. Draco rolled his eyes, glancing Harry's way.

“Must you bring that up? I've apologized, haven't I?” he inquired. Harry pondered it for a moment and shook his head though Draco couldn't see.

“No, I don't think you did,” Harry told Draco who sighed.

“Well, I'm sorry, you've got quite the lovely nose, I very much regret breaking it,” Draco apologized somewhat dryly. Harry squinted at him.

“Are you being facetious?” Harry questioned. 

“No, I'm being quite serious. I like your nose. It was rude to break it,” Draco went on.

“It was downright mean,” Harry grumbled. Draco rolled his eyes once more.

“Yes, okay, can we move on from the fact that I broke your nose? Just, follow me and don't breathe loudly,” Draco told Harry as he straightened his own robes, beginning to walk away from where the two had been standing under an empty staircase. It was Harry’s turn to roll his eyes as he began following Draco quietly through the halls and up some stairs, heading towards the Slytherin dorms. 

The two had managed to discuss their plan over the past few days. Harry would sneak into Draco’s room and that's where everything would take place. And after a frustrating conversation with a spluttering and blushing Draco it was decided that Draco would bottom and Harry would top. Everything seemed to be set up, everything seemed to be ready, but it was needless to say that both Draco and Harry were still a little nervous. 

The two found their way to the Slytherin common room which was thankfully empty, then into Draco’s room where Draco closed the door with a sigh before casting a silencing charm, Harry slipping off the Cloak and setting it aside. The air was prickly with what had to be nerves and some excitement at the same time. Harry glanced over at Draco who was looking away.

“Are you nervous?” Harry questioned softly. Draco pursed his lips.

“No,” he said though Harry could tell that he was lying. Harry moved over to him, reaching a hand out and finding Draco’s interlacing their fingers softly. Draco looked up, looking over at Harry who caught his gaze.

“You want to do this, right?” Harry inquired. Draco nodded. Harry smiled softly. “Good, I do too.”

Draco couldn’t help but quirk an eyebrow.

“What are you waiting for then?” he questioned.

“What are _you_ waiting for?” Harry shot back. Draco blushed and looked away.

“I just, I mean, you could kiss me,” he said, still blushing as he threw his gaze back up to Harry. Harry grinned a little more.

“Why don’t you kiss me?” 

“You’re making this difficult, Potter.”

“On a last name basis now are we, Malfoy?” Harry fired back playfully, quite enjoying the sight of Draco’s cheeks growing pinker. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“You’re a ponce.” Harry took a step closer to Draco and Draco swallowed. “A ponce I’d very much like to kiss,” he went on and Draco’s heart leapt. Draco licked his lips and watched Harry’s eyes track the motion. 

“You’re an idiot I’d very much like to kiss,” Draco said, his voice nearly a whisper by now. 

“Well, I guess it’s settled then, yes?” Harry inquired, his voice now also a whisper. Draco glanced back up at his eyes and something in him melted as it nearly always did when he looked Harry in the eye. Draco nodded softly and Harry smiled a quiet smile before leaning in and pressing his lips ever so delicately to Draco’s. 

It was just like any other kiss that the two had shared, but something made it different. The fact that there was the promise of more than just a blowjob or a handjob perhaps. And Draco’s heart did that thing it always did when they kissed and Harry’s stomach did that thing it always did when they kissed. It was peaceful, a soft exhale shared between the two at the tender kiss. Their lips stayed like that for a moment as if they were both trying to tell the other that there was no rush to what they were doing, that there was no pressure, it was just because they both wanted it, despite the fact that Draco had trouble admitting it every now and then. 

It was easy to say that neither Harry nor Draco had expected this. It was so easy for them to hate each other, for all those years, but they found that it was just as easy for them to fit together in this new way, in this way that was somehow a total opposite to what they had known. Of course they still fought and called each other names but it was different now. It was in a way that neither of them minded. They liked it in all honesty. Loved it actually. There was a reason they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other afterall. 

Harry pressed a little closer to Draco, the heat of their bodies mingling in quite a pleasant way. Draco parted his lips as he felt Harry’s hand slide to his waist, then around to the small of his back. Draco never told Harry, but that was secretly another weak spot for him. Whenever Harry’s hand found that space Draco felt anchored, and it was almost strange to feel that way when he almost never felt that way. But something about it always brought him to the moment and he loved that. He let out a noise into the kiss as it was deepened and Harry’s tongue licked into his mouth in that certain way that never failed to make Draco heat up. Draco slowly brought his hands up to Harry’s shoulders then to his neck where he pressed his fingertips into the skin there, almost urging Harry closer.

Harry seemed to get the message Draco was barely aware of sending and he stepped forwards so that their bodies were flush together. Draco sighed happily at the feeling, deepening the kiss a little more, growing a little bolder and a little less nervous. This was like any other time. And Harry would take care of him. Everything would be fine. 

The kiss had started out slow but there was no denying that Draco was a bit demanding when he got into things. Soon Harry was moaning into the kiss and Draco was moaning back, feeling himself growing hard against Harry’s leg. Harry felt it and rocked forwards just the slightest, enough for Draco to move back against him. 

Harry pulled away from the kiss for a moment to catch his breath a little. He nipped at Draco’s lower lip, something that he knew Draco went nuts for. Sure enough, Draco leaned into him, grasp turning firm as his breath caught in the back of his throat. He ground his hips a little more desperately into Harry’s as Harry suckled a little on Draco’s lower lip. Finally he let it go and immediately Draco dove back in for another kiss that was a little more rushed as both Draco and Harry grew a little harder. 

Both Harry and Draco could feel their skin warming up, nearly hot as one of Draco’s hands found its way up to Harry’s hair where he tugged just the slightest, something he learned turned Harry on enough for him to groan, low and deep into this kiss. Draco relished in the sound tugging a little harder, lips pressing a little more insistently to Harry’s.

Finally, when both Draco and Harry were out of breath they parted, foreheads meeting as they searched the other’s eyes, panting. 

“We could, um, get on the bed?” Draco said though it was more of a question. Harry licked his reddened lips and nodded.

“Yes, um, good idea,” he replied. He gave Draco one more peck on the lips before turning towards the bed.

“Cast a widening charm, make it a bit bigger,” Draco told Harry, nodding towards the bed. 

“Right,” Harry murmured, pulling out his wand and doing as Draco had suggested, making it big enough so that neither one of them would fall off. Hopefully at least. Harry turned back to Draco who walked over to him, glancing at the bed. 

“I’ve never seen you naked,” Draco mused, blurting it out since he had just come to realize this fact and he had just come to realize that this was the part where they took off their clothes. 

“I haven’t either. You, I mean. Not me, obviously not me. Just… not you,” Harry stuttered, his eyes roaming up and down Draco as though he was trying to see through Draco’s clothes. Draco blushed, looking away.

“You’re so articulate,” Draco joked dryly because okay, maybe he was a little nervous and okay, maybe he liked to make jabs at Harry when he was. Harry shot him a glare that was just the slightest bit weak because Harry was just about as nervous as Draco. Sure, they had seen each other’s pricks but just not really… the rest. They just never really had time, usually they were messing around in between classes and trying to be inconspicuous about it. 

“Just, do you want, can I…?” Harry trailed off, glancing between Draco and the floor. Draco blushed a bit more and nodded. Harry stepped forwards, kissing Draco softly once more before his hands found the edges of Draco’s robes. Draco’s heart leapt once more as he slowly got into the rhythm of shedding what felt like a million layers of clothes. They worked on each other’s robes and trousers until both of them were completely naked. They snuck secretive glances over each other’s bodies that weren’t so secretive before Harry pressed his body back to Draco’s, their cocks meeting in such a delightful way that Draco had to let out a little gasp. Harry peppered a few kisses up and down Draco’s neck before muttering, “You’re beautiful.”

Draco’s knees nearly went out at the simple sentence. It was just so intimate and so wonderful to hear and Draco wanted to melt. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Draco choked out in response, not quite knowing what to say in reply. He felt Harry smile against the skin of his neck before pulling away. Draco immediately missed Harry’s breath on his neck once it was gone but then he realized that the next step in their endeavor was to get on the bed and to get on the bed would involve Harry on top of him, against him, their skin pressed together, and Draco nearly scrambled to get on the bed. But he would never admit that. 

Harry pretty much did the same, didn’t say much, just leaned in for another kiss, slotting his and Draco’s bodies together as Draco leaned back on one arm, the other arm coming up to snake to the back of Harry’s neck. Their legs got all tangled together, Harry half straddling Draco, Draco’s right leg in between and underneath Harry’s. 

It was a little tentative at first as though they were scared of what could possibly happen between them. But slowly Draco began leaning back and Harry began pressing forwards until Harry was grinding his cock against Draco’s hip and Draco was pulling Harry down with a groan. 

Harry moved his focus back down to Draco’s neck where a couple of bruises already resided. He nipped at the pale, smooth skin there, sucking and teething until all he could hear was the blood rushing and pumping in his ears and Draco panting hot and hard underneath him. 

“God, Draco,” Harry groaned into Draco’s skin as Draco bucked his hips up into Harry’s, his fingertips nearly bruising against Harry’s skin. Draco simply moaned in response, baring his neck as much as he could. 

This was wonderful, this was perfect, this was better than anything they had done in the past. Draco never imagined it could be this good, Harry’s skin hot against his, hands roaming Draco’s skin as if he wanted to get at every inch of him. And things went on like that, perfect, and hot, and wanting, and Draco could feel himself getting close already and he knew that if he wasn’t careful he was going to come and he didn’t quite want to yet. Because though what they were doing was purely magnificent, he knew there was more. 

“Harry, Harry,” Draco panted, interrupting Harry from the lovely haze he had been in.

“What?” Harry panted back, slowing his pace a little but never stopping. Draco closed his eyes and took in a breath, trying to steady himself as much as he could. He was nervous, a little scared, but he knew that what he was going to say was true and that it was the whole point of the encounter, right? 

“I want you to fuck me,” Draco breathed out and all the breath was stolen from Harry at the words. Harry knew the point of this whole meeting was to go a little further but they had already gone further and Harry was getting quite distracted by the fact that Draco was completely naked and hard underneath him. And Harry would have definitely been satisfied if they both simply came like this but he knew Draco’s suggestion was a good one. A very good one. He pulled away, taking a breath and looking Draco in his eyes that were wide, pupils lust blown. 

“You, you’re sure?” he inquired. Draco nodded surely. Harry took a breath and nodded. “Okay, right, um. Lube, I didn’t bring any,” Harry told Draco. 

“I know a lubrication charm,” Draco replied. Harry nodded once more. 

“Right.”

“Get me my wand, will you?” Draco questioned. “It’s with my trousers,” he went on, nodding to the discarded pile of clothes on the floor. Harry would have joked about manners and Draco saying ‘Please’ but he was too far gone. He simply slipped off the bed, rummaging through Draco’s clothes until he found the length of hawthorn. He climbed back up on the bed, handing it to Draco who shifted, sitting up a bit. Draco took in a breath before looking up at Harry, catching his eye. “You know what you’re doing right?” Draco inquired.

“Er, somewhat,” Harry replied and Draco sighed.

“Right, well, just try not to injure me,” Draco half joked. Harry’s lips quirked into a little grin.

“Yeah, I’ll try,” he assured Draco who grinned softly back at him. 

“Here, give me your hand,” Draco said, reaching out one hand for Harry’s. Harry reached out his right hand, letting Draco take it in his left, his other hand pressing the tip of his wand to Harry’s fingers. Draco muttered something under his breath and in a second Harry’s fingers were slick. Draco pulled away, placing his wand aside and resting his head back on his pillow. He took another breath and spread his legs a little wider, enough to elicit a shaky breath from Harry who was now settled between them. “Just… go slow,” Draco sighed, poking his head up to look at Harry, who nodded. Draco settled back down again, closing his eyes because he wasn’t quite sure he could look at Harry. He felt Harry shift between his legs and then he felt Harry’s other hand, the left one, stroke over the outside of Draco’s thigh, almost calming him. Draco let out a shaky breath at the action as he felt Harry’s hand stop near his hip, his thumb stroking over the skin there. 

Soon enough Draco felt Harry’s breath near his knee. A gentle kiss was pressed there right as a finger pressed against Draco’s entrance. Draco bit his lip as he felt Harry’s finger rub soothing circles as he continued peppering little kisses down Draco’s inner thighs. And soon enough Draco was relaxing into the bed, Harry’s finger pushing just the slightest bit inside of him. Harry heard no protest from Draco so he went a little further, thrusting one finger slowly in and out, making sure to be ever so gentle with him. And after a minute of Harry listening to Draco’s breathing speed up, he spoke up.

“Do you… want a second one?” Harry inquired quietly from the foot of the bed. 

“Yes,” Draco breathed out, anticipating the feeling of another finger joining the first. When it did, Draco sighed. The stretch was slight, but it was good. It didn’t quite burn, it could maybe be called a dull ache, but the best kind. Draco had done this to himself in the past and it was great, but having someone else do it, having _Harry Potter_ do it made a thrill rush through him. He had never felt quite this open before, almost vulnerable. Hell, he was vulnerable, he was laying naked on his bed with his legs spread and Harry’s fingers inside of him. And it made part of him light up, it made his heart jump and his stomach turn in the best way possible. 

“You’re… I’m not doing anything wrong, am I?” Harry questioned, peeking up at Draco. Draco couldn’t help but smile slightly when he poked his head up to look at Harry.

“No, you’re not doing anything wrong. You want me to give you a motivational speech?” Draco teased. Harry shot him a half hearted glare but never ceased thrusting his fingers in and out of Draco.

“No, I don’t need a motivational speech. I just… don’t want to hurt you,” Harry told Draco quietly. 

“You’re not going to hurt me, I’ll tell you if you’re doing anything- oh,” Draco’s breath hitched as Harry drove his fingers a little deeper, curling them in just the right way so that he brushed Draco’s prostate.

“What? Did I hurt you?” Harry asked quickly. Draco shook his head immediately.

“No, no, do that again. No, more to the left, up, up, oh right there,” Draco sighed as Harry thrusted his fingers in once more.

“That feels good?” Harry questioned.

“What does it look like?” Draco sassed back with a groan.

“Is that your… prostate?” Harry questioned curiously. Draco quirked a smile.

“You’ve educated yourself, Potter, haven’t you?” Draco inquired, glancing up at Harry who was blushing. 

“Well, I wanted to know something. I didn’t want to do anything wrong y’know,” Harry grumbled. 

“Well, so far you’re doing good,” Draco groaned. “Add a third one,” Draco said, a bit more quietly after that. Harry did so tentatively and Draco relished in the slight stretch those three fingers offered. His stomach jumped at just the thought of something more stretching him open. 

Harry took his time with the three fingers and Draco didn’t push him because he knew that if he wasn’t stretched enough it wouldn’t be as good. Plus, Harry was offering sweet kisses and sucks and nips of the soft skin of Draco’s inner thighs and Draco smiled at the thought of not having to get rid of the lovebites on his inner thighs since they would be covered by his robes during the day. They’d be something that just he knew about. And Harry. Him and Harry. And that was good, that was very good. 

Draco waited until he felt like he was going to come purely from Harry’s fingers. He finally sighed and spoke up. 

“Okay, you can stop now. I’m ready,” Draco informed Harry who paused, but didn’t pull his fingers out quite yet.

“You sure?” Harry inquired.

“Very,” Draco replied, nodding. He felt Harry’s fingers retract and he immediately missed them. He poked his head back up to look at Harry who looked just the slightest bit scared. “Are you ready?” he asked Harry who swallowed and nodded. Draco nodded back before reaching out for his wand then Harry’s hand. “Here, put some on your cock,” Draco told Harry, muttering the spell again into Harry’s palm. Harry took a breath and nodded and brought his hand down and stroked his cock a few times before looking back down at Draco. Draco bit his lip and spread his legs even more and Harry nearly lost it. “Whenever you’re ready,” Draco murmured.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Harry replied, a little dazed because holy fuck was Draco a sight with wisps of blonde hair falling down his face that was flushed a pretty shade of pink. Lips still red, eyes wide. Harry wanted to take a picture and hang it up on his fucking wall. 

“I’m ready.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Okay then get on with it,” Draco said, his heart beating faster than it had in awhile. Harry took a deep breath.

“Right, right,” he muttered under his breath. Draco bit his lip, watching as Harry brought a hand down to his cock, leading it towards Draco’s rim. Draco felt the head press against him and his breath hitched. God, Harry felt thicker than Draco thought he was. Harry pushed in slightly, enough to make Draco open his mouth in a silent moan; and then Harry paused. “Is this, are you-?” Harry began to stutter.

“Fuck, Harry, just put it in already!” Draco exclaimed, easily losing his patience. That seemed to knock Harry into things because Harry then took another deep breath and slid in slowly and steadily until he was balls deep in Draco. “Oh, fucking Hell,” Draco breathed out, his voice cracking. This wasn’t like his fingers, it wasn’t like Harry’s fingers, it was thick and it was warm and it was so perfect Draco thought he was going to explode. And Harry was feeling just about the same way.

This was Heaven, Harry thought. This was his reward for all the bad shit that had happened to him in life. This was it. Draco was tight and hot and wet and nothing in life had felt this good and Harry had never dreamed that anything could feel this good. Harry felt Draco wrap his legs around Harry’s waist and Harry was snapped out of the little daydream he had been in. 

“Do you want me to, um, can I move?” Harry questioned, breathing already ragged. Draco nodded hurriedly.

“Yes, yes, God, yes, move,” Draco managed. So Harry pulled out just the slightest and pushed back in, nothing too extraordinary, but it seemed so to Harry. Harry leaned forwards, bracketing his arms by Draco’s sides as he gave a few more thrusts, trying to get into a rhythm. It took a minute, but soon enough Harry was moving in just the right way for both him and Draco.

“Christ, Draco, you feel so good,” Harry groaned.

“Yeah, the feeling’s mutual,” Draco breathed back. Draco felt like his whole body was on fire. And he didn’t know that it would feel so good, being this close to Harry, being as close as they could be really. But it was amazing and it was pure and it beat anything Draco had previously done. And Draco was vaguely aware of some sort of noise in the background, but then he became aware that it was actually him and he was moaning with every thrust Harry gave. And he was really fucking glad he put a silencing charm on the room. 

Draco looked up, catching eye contact with Harry whose eyes began roaming Draco’s face, taking in every ministration Draco gave. And Draco felt the overwhelming urge to kiss Harry, so he did, reaching up and dragging Harry down, smashing their lips together. Harry moaned eagerly into it as it grew messy and his thrusts sped up. Draco tightened his legs around Harry’s waist as he felt his prick rubbing up against Harry’s stomach and the friction nearly shot him through the roof. 

“Harry, oh, God, Harry,” Draco panted into Harry’s open mouth. Harry groaned, leaning his forehead against Draco’s.

“Close,” Harry managed, feeling the familiar pull of fire in his stomach. And the thought of Harry coming, of Harry coming _inside_ of Draco, it brought Draco even closer to the edge. And Draco just closed his eyes, taking in the feel of Harry against him before, soon enough, Harry was tensing against him, a long groan of Draco’s name on his lips as he came harder than he thought he ever had in his life. Draco opened his eyes just to watch the lovely face Harry made when he did come, brows furrowed, eyes shut, mouth open. Draco simply watched, waiting until Harry dropped his head in the crook of Draco’s neck. Draco exhaled a shaky breath, cupping the back of Harry’s head. “God, Draco,” Harry mumbled into Draco’s skin. And Draco would have been fully content to lay there like that except his cock was still throbbing and he was right on the edge of coming.

“Touch me,” Draco breathed out, giving a grind of his hips up into Harry’s. Harry pulled back, looking at Draco.

“You didn’t…?” Harry began.

“No, you idiot now _please_ just _touch me_ ,” Draco replied, sounding quite exasperated. Harry fumbled back a little, slipping out of Draco with a wince on both their sides. Harry sat back between Draco’s legs, reaching out and wrapping a hand around Draco’s leaking cock. Draco sighed into it, thrusting his hips up in time with Harry’s fist until he was coming too, all over his stomach with Harry stroking him through the whole thing.

Finally, Harry took his hand away and Draco, who had been arched off the bed in what, to Harry, was the most beautiful thing he had seen, relaxed back into the bed, still breathing heavily. There was a simple pause in the air wherein Harry and Draco caught their breaths. But, eventually, after an amount of time neither of them could judge, Harry spoke.

“Well, that was… amazing really,” Harry breathed out. Draco huffed a breath of laughter.

“Bloody marvelous was what it was,” Draco sighed in response. “We should have done this sooner,” he went on, shaking his head. Harry couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Well you spent about seven years hating me,” Harry teased. Draco nudged him with his foot.

“You hated me back,” Draco mumbled. 

“Well, I’m glad we don’t hate each other anymore,” Harry said. Draco glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow. Harry rolled his eyes. “Alright, I’m glad we just don’t want to kill each other anymore,” Harry said. Draco smiled a little.

“Yeah, I am too,” he replied before returning his gaze to the ceiling. He sighed before reaching over for his wand, sitting up a bit and casting a cleaning charm over both him and Harry. There was another pause between the two before once again, Harry spoke.

“So, what do we do… now?” he questioned. Draco paused. That was actually a valid question. What were they supposed to do? It seemed strange for Harry to just up and leave, but then again, what would they do if he stayed? Discuss their Potions homework? “We could always cuddle,” Harry proposed just slightly awkwardly. Draco simply blinked over at him.

“Cuddle?”

“That’s what most people do after sex,” Harry shrugged. Draco raised an eyebrow.

“And what makes you think I’m a _cuddler_?” Draco inquired. Harry raised an eyebrow right back at him. 

“You like to be touched.” Harry grinned a little. “I know you secretly wish we could hold hands in the halls.”

“That’s not true.”

“You hate getting rid of those bruises on your neck too,” Harry added and Draco blushed a little, one hand coming up, fingers brushing over one of them.

“No,” Draco said stubbornly. Harry sighed, looking away.

“Well, I guess I’ll just be off then…” he began and Draco knew exactly what he was up to but he didn’t quite care because okay maybe he really did want Harry to stay.

“Wait,” Draco started, reaching out for Harry. Harry turned back to look at Draco who was blushing even more. “Stay. We can… cuddle,” Draco told Harry, mumbling the last part. Harry grinned. 

“Little spoon?” Harry inquired simply. Draco blushed a bit more.

“Yes,” he replied however, shifting so that Harry could get behind him, arms wrapped around Draco’s waist, their legs tangling together as they finally settled, Harry pressing a kiss to the back of Draco’s neck. 

“Are you gonna fall asleep?” Harry questioned softly.

“No, but you probably will,” Draco replied.

“No.”

“Sure.”

Harry rolled his eyes though Draco couldn’t see.

“What about dinner?” Harry inquired. Draco shrugged.

“We can skip it, just stay here and you can leave afterwards.”

“People will get suspicious,” Harry reasoned. 

“We can manage one night away from dinner,” Draco insisted. Harry sighed, relaxing a bit.

“If you say so,” he hummed, figuring that Draco was right. One night away wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

Much to Draco’s amusement, he was right, Harry did fall asleep first. However it was fairly soon after that Draco fell asleep too in Harry’s arms. And it was the first time in awhile that Draco felt safe, really safe.

\---

The next day Harry sat down at breakfast feeling quite chipper. And both Ron and Hermione were quick to notice.

“What happened to you?” Ron inquired when he saw Harry sit down with a smile on his face. 

“What? Nothing, I’m just in a good mood,” Harry told him. Hermione raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you having mood swings? Because as I reckon, a month ago you were moping around,” Hermione informed him. 

“I’m not having mood swings, things have just… changed.”

“What do you mean ‘changed’?” Ron questioned. Harry shrugged, picking up a piece of toast.

“I don’t know, just in general, things have gotten better, easier,” Harry explained. Ron’s brow furrowed before another point was brought up.

“Hey, where were you at dinner last night?” he inquired. Harry swallowed. Play it cool, nothing to be nervous about, just tell a little white lie. That’s all.

“Oh, I was in the library. Studying. That test coming up in Charms has me stuck,” Harry lied. Both Ron and Hermione blinked.

“You skipped dinner. To study,” Ron stated. Harry nodded. Ron shook his head.

“Something has definitely changed,” he mused. 

“It’s nice to hear that you were studying, Harry, but I get the feeling that you might not be telling the truth and you may not have been studying,” Hermione began. Blast. Hermione always was good at knowing when someone was lying. 

“No, really, I was. I wasn’t hungry to begin with so it was no problem,” Harry went on, reaching over to get a piece of toast. But, unluckily for him, the action shifted the collar of his robes down a bit so that a bit more of his neck was exposed. And it may have been possible that after Draco and him had woken up from their little post-sex nap, they had another snogging session before Harry left. And though Harry loved Draco’s neck, Draco definitely had no problem with Harry’s neck. And he had no problem leaving a few bruises there. And it just so happened that both of them had forgotten to get rid of it. It also just so happened that Ron was glancing at Harry’s neck when his collar slipped. Ron’s eyes immediately widened. 

“Hang on, is that… is that a bruise?” Ron questioned, leaning forwards. Harry’s heart stopped at the immediate realization of what had happened. His hand flew up to his neck, but it was too late, it had already been seen.

“What? What, no, what are you talking about?” Harry shot back, obviously nervous.

“Bloody Hell, you weren’t studying, you were with someone last night,” Ron said. Harry immediately turned red.

“No, no, I was studying,” Harry spluttered.

“You’ve got a lovebite on your neck, mate,” Ron pointed out. “Who was it?” he went on. Harry opened his mouth and closed it, not getting a word in edgewise before Ron spoke again. “It’s not Ginny, is it? Oh, please tell me you’re not with Ginny again,” Ron groaned. Harry immediately drew back, shaking his head.

“What? No, no, it wasn’t Ginny, Ginny and I are just friends.”

“But you do admit you were with someone though,” Hermione jumped in. Harry blinked. Uh oh.

“Um.”

“You know you can tell us anything, Harry,” Hermione said calmly. Harry swallowed.

“Was it a bloke?” Ron intervened.

“Ron!”

“No, it wasn’t a bloke,” Harry sighed. He hadn’t quite told Ron and Hermione yet about the whole liking guys too. So now he was telling two lies. Great. “It was just, nothing, no one,” Harry grumbled. Hermione sighed.

“Well, if you don’t want to tell us then that’s alright. Just, don’t do anything stupid,” Hermione told Harry. Ron gave her a look which Hermione shot down. And though they moved onto a different topic after that, Harry knew it wasn’t over.

\---

Harry was definitely not wrong when he thought it wasn’t over. Somehow, the rumor that Harry Potter was shagging someone went around the school until nearly everyone knew; but nobody knew who. And it was getting on Harry’s nerves.

Harry let out a huff of air as he shrugged off the Invisibility Cloak as he entered Draco’s room along with Draco. Draco’s lips quirked up a little.

“You seem a little stressed lately. I’m thinking you should be the opposite though because there’s a rumor going around that you’re messing around with someone,” Draco teased. Harry shot him a look.

“Oh, so it’s gotten over to the Slytherin table, has it?” Harry questioned grumpily.

“Oh, of course it has,” Draco said as he plopped down on his bed. 

“Why do you sound so cheerful?” Harry inquired as he walked over to Draco, sitting on the bed next to him.

“Well, I know it’s annoying to you but I just think it’s a little fun having everyone ask who it is when I have to play clueless though all along I know that it’s me,” Draco chirped.

“You’re sadistic,” Harry sighed. Draco leaned over and gave him a soft kiss.

“Just a bit,” Draco murmured against Harry’s lips. Harry pulled away, glancing away from Draco. Draco frowned a bit. “What’s wrong?” Draco inquired. Harry sighed.

“Have you ever thought of telling anyone? Y’know, that we’re together?” Harry suggested. Draco froze. He knew that this moment would come, or at least he expected it. And he had tried to not think about it because he didn’t know what he would say and now he was regretting a bit the fact that he hadn’t come prepared with a proper answer. Because he really didn’t know what to say. 

“Um.”

“It’s just, with this rumor going around, this rumor that’s actually true, wouldn’t it be best to just stomp it out, get rid of it?” Harry went on. “We’ve been together for a few months now,” Harry continued, looking over at Draco, seemingly expecting an answer. Draco blinked back at Harry. “We can’t hide it forever, Draco,” Harry said a bit more softly. And Draco realized that that was very true and it was pretty much either they tell everyone or him and Harry break it off and that was definitely not an option to Draco. And they really couldn’t hide it for too much longer. Draco took in a deep breath and exhaled.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he agreed. 

“Really?” Harry said, a bit of surprise in his voice.

“What?”

“Well, it’s just, I thought that you’d be a little harder to convince,” Harry told Draco who raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I mean there are disadvantages of course to telling people, but then of course there are advantages. Not that I’m using you for those or anything, it’s just like… perks, y’know?” Draco explained. Harry looked a little amused.

“Oh, really?”

“Yes.”

“Like what?”

“You’re the Boy Who Lived. I get to say that I’m fucking you,” Draco told Harry with a sly little smile. Harry snorted.

“Well, you know that we’re each probably going to get some shit if we come out as a couple,” Harry informed Draco who simply shrugged. 

“Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

Harry sighed.

“Yeah, neither have I.”

\---

Harry and Draco had discussed it a bit and they figured that they would just start off slowly, just telling their friends then escalating to doing regular couple things that regular couples would do like holding hands in the hall and kissing before parting for classes. But they had to take things slowly. They had to keep in mind that the whole school still saw them as enemies really. So, Harry started off the little spark by telling Ron and Hermione at breakfast one morning.

“So, um, I have something to tell you guys,” Harry said, clearing his throat. Both Ron and Hermione looked up.

“Is it about who you’re shagging?”

“Ron!” 

“Well, um, yes, actually,” Harry told them. Both of them went silent. “It’s, um, well, first of all it’s a um, it’s a bloke,” Harry began.

“Really?” Ron questioned. Harry nodded. “But, what about Ginny, was that…?” Ron trailed off.

“It’s, it goes both ways, boys and girls,” Harry explained. He glanced between Ron and Hermione to card their reactions which were surprisingly calm, though Ron did look a little taken aback.

“Well, surprise us then, who is it?” Ron went on. Harry took a deep breath before breathing out.

“It’s Draco.”

“What?” Ron exclaimed, quite loudly whilst Hermione smiled a bit.

“I knew it,” she said, looking over at Ron.

“You’re kidding,” Ron went on. Harry blushed and shook his head. “The ferret, really? Draco Malfoy, ex Death Eater? He was a Death Eater, you know!” Ron went on. Harry coughed.

“Yes, I am aware.”

Ron took a moment to gape at him while Hermione reached a hand out.

“Harry, you know I fully support you but you know this is Draco Malfoy, right?” Hermione said. Harry swallowed and nodded.

“I know that you guys think he’s awful and everything but he really isn’t. He can still be a git but he’s not a bad person. Believe me,” Harry explained.

“How long has this been going on for?” Ron inquired, still looking completely shocked.

“You, erm, remember that hand holding hex?” Harry began.

“Yeah?” 

“Since then.”

“Bloody Hell, you’ve got to be kidding me!” Ron exclaimed loud enough for Dean Thomas to look over.

“What are you guys talking about?” he inquired. 

“The fact that Harry’s shagging Draco,” Ron grumbled. Dean’s eyes widened.

“Draco? Malfoy?” he questioned. Harry was scarlett by now as he nodded.

“Yes, that Draco.”

“What about Draco?” Seamus joined in from where he was sitting next to Dean.

“Harry and him are together,” Dean explained. Seamus had about the same reaction as Dean.

“Is it serious?” Ron questioned. Harry gave another awkward cough and nodded. 

“What’s going on?” Neville inquired as he came over, sitting down across from Dean and Seamus.

“Harry and Draco are together,” Seamus informed him. Neville’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

“ _Draco_?” he questioned simply, his voice higher than usual. Harry closed his eyes and nodded.

“Yes, Draco.”

Harry thought that he had it difficult, and he was wondering if Draco was going to tell his friends when from the Slytherin table he heard a faint shout of ‘Harry Potter?’. Harry turned, finding Draco turned to a very surprised looking Pansy Parkinson. Draco looked Harry’s way and Harry could practically see him blushing from across the Great Hall. Draco simply shrugged at Harry who pinched at the bridge of his nose. 

Across the room, Draco shushed Pansy who shook her head.

“I mean, I shouldn’t be so surprised, I think you two are absolutely adorable together but really, Draco, I didn’t think you had the balls to go after him. Thought you were scared of him,” she teased.

“I’m not scared of him, Pansy. If anything he’s scared of me,” Draco huffed though he knew that that was a total lie.

“Yes, tell yourself that, darling,” Pansy sighed, turning back to her food.

“Well, I say good for you,” Blaise commented from across the table. “At least you’ve found someone,” he went on. 

“Thank you, Blaise,” Draco replied, returning to his food. But then, as if on cue, he heard an exclamation of ‘Draco? Draco Malfoy?’ from the Gryffindor table. Draco turned to see Parvati Patil talking to Harry who was beet red. Harry turned to Draco with wide eyes. He shrugged as if to say ‘What do I do?’ and Draco shrugged back in an obvious response that he didn’t know what to do either. Harry sighed and turned back to Parvati, trying to calm everyone down. Though he only did so good of a job.

\---

“Well, that went over quite well, don’t you think?” Harry joked as Draco fell back onto his own bed.

“Oh, it went wonderfully,” Draco joked back. Harry sighed as he kicked off his shoes before climbing onto the bed with Draco.

“I think it did go better for you though, really,” Harry told Draco. Draco grinned a little bit.

“Are you going to tell me all the awful things that people said to you about me?” Draco inquired. Harry rolled his eyes and pressed a quick kiss to Draco’s lips.

“No, because none of it was true,” Harry informed Draco as Draco pulled Harry into his lap. 

“Some of it probably was. The Dark Mark’s still there,” Draco trailed off, glancing down at his arm. Harry ran his hand down Draco’s arm to interlace their fingers.

“I don’t mind it anymore,” Harry muttered. Draco smiled softly and kissed Harry once more, this time a little deeper. Still, he pulled away after a moment, but let his lips linger against Harry’s.

“So, what do we do now?” Draco murmured. Harry grinned against Draco’s lips and the feeling made Draco’s stomach flutter. 

“I guess we just continue on. As a couple. Hold hands, kiss, whatever. I’m still gonna kick your arse during Quidditch though,” Harry told Draco who raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve already beaten you twice in the past few months.”

“And I’ve beaten you three times in the past few months,” Harry shot back.

“Yeah, well, that was just one match,” Draco grumbled. 

“Still counts.”

“I’m going to beat you again.”

Harry nipped at Draco’s lower lip.

“I look forward to it.”

\---

The next week was a little awkward for both Draco and Harry purely because it felt like everyone was watching them and they weren’t quite sure how to act around each other yet. And they hadn’t quite initiated a private conversation or Draco inviting Harry back to his room so they were a little tense around each other. And it was easy for them to get pent up anger at one another so it wasn’t surprising when they got in just a little quarrel.

Usually when they went to Potions they didn’t walk together, they were coming from different hallways, different classes, they walked with different people, but that day Draco wasn’t walking with anyone in particular so he was a little surprised when out of nowhere Harry popped up next to him. 

“Hold my hand,” Harry said, reaching his hand out for Draco’s. Draco seemed a bit taken aback.

“What? Why?” Draco inquired.

“We’re a couple, we hold hands,” Harry said.

“We’ve never held hands before.”

“Well, today is the perfect day to start,” Harry went on, reaching out and taking Draco’s hand in his. Draco blushed, looking away. There was a pause where they both just went on walking, holding hands before Draco spoke up. “You know, why would I want to hold hands with you after that bloody hand holding hex?” Draco grumbled.

“Well, I don’t know, Draco, you certainly like holding other things,” Harry murmured with a smirk, glancing over at Draco who turned bright red.

“Oh, you are such an arsehole,” Draco growled, bumping into Harry. Harry grinned and bumped his shoulder back into Draco’s. Draco bumped back a little harder and Harry shot him a look.

“Oi!” Harry said. Draco tried to hide a smile as he shrugged.

“Sorry, off balance today,” he told Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, maybe it’s because of last night, you know-”

“If you say another word,” Draco ground out.

“People won’t think that we’re a couple if you end up punching me in the hallway,” Harry told Draco who rolled his eyes.

“I’m not even sure people will think we’re a couple to begin with,” Draco told Harry who frowned.

“But we’re holding hands,” Harry said. Draco looked over at him.

“We were connected for two days and we weren’t together then.”

“We were together for half of that period of time.”

“Well, now you’re just getting technical,” Draco told Harry. Harry shot Draco a look and Draco sighed. “Listen, we’re a couple, it doesn’t matter what other people think, it just matters what we, y’know, want to do,” Draco explained. 

“You’re right I suppose,” Harry sighed, beginning to take his hand away from Draco’s. Draco immediately tightened his grip.

“What are you doing?” Harry inquired. 

“Holding your hand, what’s it look like?” Draco replied, blushing ever so faintly. Harry grinned a bit.

“Thought you didn’t want to hold my hand.”

“I never said that,” Draco sniffed, his head tilting up a bit.

“You asked why you would want to hold my hand after that hex,” Harry informed Draco.

“Oh, quoting me now, are you?” Draco teased. Harry grinned even wider.

“You’re blushing.”

“Sod off.”

“You’re cute when you blush,” Harry told Draco who only blushed more. 

“Potter.”

“Malfoy.”

Draco looked over at Harry who looked over at Draco and the two simply stared at each other, Harry grinning wildly and Draco blushing with pursed lips. 

“Oh look! We’ve made our way to class,” Harry pointed out as they rounded the corner to the classroom. “And we held hands the whole way,” Harry went on earning an eye roll from Draco. 

“You can let go of my hand now,” Draco said.

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“You seem to enjoy holding my hand.”

“Yes, but you can let it go now,” Draco told Harry who finally dropped his hand. 

“See, wasn’t so bad after all,” Harry pointed out with a grin. Draco looked away, still blushing a little. 

“Yes, okay, you’ve made your point,” Draco told Harry as they made their way into the classroom.

“We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

Draco swallowed and nodded.

“We will.”

\---

“So, I see you and Malfoy are getting on well,” Ron brought up at a breakfast a week or two later. Harry coughed and fought the urge to blush.

“Yes, well, things are… good,” Harry replied. 

“Well, I’m happy for you Harry. I had my doubts but I guess it just gets some taking to know him,” Hermione told Harry.

“Thank you,” Harry replied, smiling softly back at Hermione. 

“I still can’t believe it,” Ron mused. “Draco Malfoy. And you’re sure about this?” he went on. Harry nodded.

“Very sure.”

“Really sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Ron sighed. “Guess it just takes some getting used to,” he went on.

“He’s really not that bad. He’s still a git but he’s nice. He’s not what I used to think of him like. He’s changed, he really has,” Harry told both Ron and Hermione.

“Well, that's good,” Hermione sighed, returning to her food. “Just as long as you're happy, Harry, that's all that matters,” she went on. Ron nodded in agreement.

“I agree. I mean it’s still a little weird that you're dating…” Ron trailed off as Harry raised an eyebrow at him, bracing for whatever name Ron was about to use. Ron had quite the vocabulary when it came to describing Draco. “Draco,” he managed though he looked as though he was trying quite hard not to make it an insult. “But like Hermione said, if you're happy, good.”

Harry smiled and nodded.

“Thank you guys. I appreciate it.”

\---

It was about a few weeks later when it happened. It. The fatal thing that both Harry and Draco had thought about but never really paid attention to, the thought of it was a little scary. A little more than a little scary.

Harry and Draco were just collapsing in a haze after quite the vigorous round of sex. Perhaps because Draco had just beat Harry at a Quidditch match and Harry was a little bitter about it. And the fact that Draco wouldn't stop teasing him about it.

So Harry fell atop Draco with a mutual groan from both of them as he buried his face in the crook of Draco’s neck, taking in a deep breath, loving the familiar smell of Draco, of sex, of sweat. It probably should have been gross but to Harry it was… comforting.

And Harry wasn't quite thinking, just feeling that wonderful feeling he felt after Draco and him did anything.

“God, I love you.”

It felt as though time had stopped. Draco’s breath hitched, Harry held his breath. Love? Well that was quite the word wasn't it? Full of promise and hope and commitment and-

“What?” Draco managed. Harry shifted against him.

“Um.”

“Say that again.”

“Say what again?”

“You know.”

“Um.”

“Did I just hear you correctly?” Draco asked incredulously as though Harry had just thrown an insult his way.

“Possibly.”

“You just said you… love me.”

“... Possibly?”

Draco gave a sigh and rolled Harry off of him. The two paused, and Draco glanced over at Harry. Harry glanced back, his face red. And Draco couldn't tell if it was because he had just fucked him or if it was because he was blushing furiously.

“Did you mean that?” Draco asked quietly. Harry glanced away.

“Erm, maybe.

“What do you mean ‘maybe’?” Draco went on. Harry took a breath, let it out, then looked back at Draco.

“Yes, I meant it. Of course I meant it,” he told Draco, his voice nearly a whisper. Draco's heart was beating so fast he was sure he was going to pass out.

“You weren't just… saying it?”

“I wouldn't say something like that and not mean it.”

Another paused happened between the two. Draco looked away and up at the ceiling.

“Are you… what are you going to say? In response?”

That was quite a good question.

“That I, um. I don't know,” Draco replied. Harry's heart fell.

“So, you don't feel the same way?”

“No, I, I do,” Draco assured Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco sighed. “It’s just, I don't, I've never. I never thought that this would happen,” Draco explained.

“Neither did I,” Harry murmured. “But I can't tell you how glad I am that it did.”

And there it was. There it bloody was. Harry Potter talking _feelings_ with Draco. They had gone over this in some way before, when they had discussed that they had feelings for each other; but this was different. This was serious. This was love. And Draco never said he was scared, but he had to admit that this was eliciting some sort of fear from him. And he didn't like that, he didn't like feeling afraid because he had dealt with it before and it sucked, it was terrible. And there was only one way to get rid of the fear, at least the only way Draco saw. So he took a breath and turned to Harry.

“I love you too.”

It took a second for Harry to process it but then he beamed that smile that made Draco's heart knock against his ribs.

“You mean that?” he questioned quietly. Draco blushed and nodded. “Oh. Wow,” Harry breathed out, looking back up at the ceiling. And neither of them really dreamed of this, just, everything, everything that had happened between them, but somehow it made sense now, and somehow it fit. Draco sighed and reached a hand out for Harry’s. Harry took it and grinned over at Draco. “Really?”

Draco couldn't help but smile a little even though he wanted to roll his eyes. He couldn't find it him though for some reason.

“Yes, really.”

And yes the War had done a lot of damage and yes Draco had made mistakes and yes both Harry and Draco still wanted to punch each other every now and then but now things felt good. Perfect actually. Draco felt safe and Harry felt safe and for the first time in awhile for both of them things were good. Really good. And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys thought, I did miss talking with you guys!!! I hope that you guys liked this fic, I had fun writing it so I guess that's the purpose, right? Thank you guys so so much for reading, I really appreciate it!!! <333


End file.
